Field of the Invention
This invention is used in conjunction with prior art filter apparatus similar to that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,179 to Harms. Apparatus similar thereto are sold by Cuno, Inc. (Meriden, Conn.), the assignee herein, as Type PC Cartridge-Pak Filters. Other relevant U.S. patents include:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,203,661 to Task; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,070 to Brecque, et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,016 to Soriente, et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,693 to Morgan, Jr. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,633 to Robinsky, et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,201 to Wall, et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,298 to Wall, et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,661 to Morgan PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,527 to Marshall PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,183 to Hebert PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,259 to Rosaen PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,530 to Gilliam, et al
Harms teaches a vessel having walls forming a first chamber and a second chamber and a cartridge pack having a diaphragm and at least one cartridge. Referring to the Figures in Harms, the diaphragm has at least one aperture through it. The cartridge has a perforated cylindrical tube 90 which passes through the aperture and has a portion extending through the aperture with a flange 94 and O-ring 96 for sealing against one diaphragm surface and cantilevering the cartridge therefrom. A coaxial filter member for filtering fluid passing between the first and second chambers has an end portion for sealing against the opposing diaphragm surface. Cap 95 is tightened onto tube 90 for bearing flange 94 and the end portion of the filter member against their respect diaphragm surfaces. Harms does not teach or suggest a filter cartridge which can be quickly and efficiently plugged into the diaphragm.
Task teaches a coffee percolator having a strainer for holding coffee which is placed in a funnel and held thereon by a divider spring ring.
Brecque, et al teaches a filtering unit having a "floating" support ring.
Soriente, et al teaches a multi-cartridge filter tank having filter cartridges mounted in the diaphragm with a quick release pin passing through an aperture in the cartridge head.
Morgan, Jr. teaches a bag shaped filter element fitting into an opening with a ring seated upon the shoulder of the opening to maintain the bag in place.
Robinsky, et al teaches a filtration apparatus having a filter unit suspended by a collar with a gasket from a diaphragm plate. A ring holds the filter cloth on the filter unit.
Wall, et al '201 and '298 describe a tube pressure filter assembly having retaining rings which fit in a groove in the filter core and which are locked in position by locking elements.
Morgan, teaches a liquid filter having a "snap-fit" self-retaining filter bag. More particularly, as shown in FIG. 4, lip 38 is resiliently engaged in and retained by edge 39.
Marshall, teaches a fluid filter element having an annular sealing member. Specifically, a flange or ring with annular seals, seals the filter element when installed in a sleeve. The lower edge portion of the flange of the filter element rests on the shoulder bounding the sleeve.
Hebert teaches an oil filter having an expansion ring used to outwardly bias a magnetic sleeve to retain it therein.
Rosaen teaches a fluid filter having replaceable filter basket with a seal ring resting upon an annular lip surface.
Gilliam, et al teaches a filter assembly having compressible strap having two handles which are joined in order to be retained in a closed position.
None of the references teach or suggest the quick connect/disconnect mechanism described and claimed herein to retain a filter cartridge in a diaphragm.